


Salutem

by chloesdecker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Wing Kink, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloesdecker/pseuds/chloesdecker
Summary: Lucifer displays his wings for Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Salutem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.

Lucifer has never liked displaying his wings during sex. The few times the slip up occurred he'd brush it off with a joke and put them away as fast as he could. He never imagined he'd want to display them for someone. Then again, there were many thing he never imagined before Chloe Decker.

On the balcony Chloe gasps as he proudly unfurls for her at her request. He nods when she asks if she can touch. A tremor works up his spine when her fingers slide into his feathers and he bites back a moan. It's painfully intimate, what they're doing.

The city of Los Angeles late at night is before him, but all he can focus on is the woman behind him who is touching him so softly and reverently he feels the pain of a millennia melt away. Her delicate fingers trace the spot where his wings meet his back and he gasps, feeling his cock already begin to strain against the zipper of his trousers. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he melts under her touch.

Chloe traces the edge of one of his wings and he turns around carefully to avoid hurting her.

Her eyes are full of wonder as she looks into his.

"You're beautiful." She says. 

Before he can protest her mouth crashes into his own. She slides her arms around his waist and presses their bodies together tightly, holding him close. He freezes for a moment, as he still sometimes does, before melting against her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and sinking the other into her hair.

Chloe's hands grip the lapel of his jacket and he slides his tongue into her mouth. Their combined moans are muffled as they clutch at each other feverishly, kissing deeply. He tugs on her bottom lip when they finally pull apart for a breathless moment.

They move so his lower back presses against the balcony.

She's smaller barefoot, and he looks down at her beautiful face before running the back of his fingers over her cheek. Every moment with her is worth the pain of his life before her. It still makes him a bit dizzy, the combined feeling of love and arousal that floods him at moments like this.

By the way her pupils are blown wide he knows she feels it too. His erection presses against her stomach, impossible not to notice. Her lips move to his jaw, kissing the stubble there before moving down to his neck. Lucifer swallows and closes his eyes. He lets himself feel loved. She sucks the skin where his pulse is pounding and he clutches her shoulders with a moan. His vulnerability comes and goes now that he has more control of his emotions, but he knows that this particular moment will leave a mark for days to come. The idea bring him a sense of joy. He is hers, and hers only.

Chloe hands wander down and clutch his arse, squeezing in a way that makes him grind himself against her, before moving back up again to tug his shirt up just enough to slide her hands beneath the material and touch his warm skin.

Her hands move up slowly until they meet that spot again, right where his wings start. Lucifer's brow furrows and he breathes heavily into her hair, resting his slack mouth against the top of her head as she rubs softly, seeming to have noticed the effect it has on him. 

"Is this okay?"

He huffs a breathless chuckle before nodding, and he loves her for asking. She kisses the spot under his ear in response. He pulls her head back and kisses her again, feeling a little desperate. He feels so much, wants so much. Part of him wants her to keep doing this, touching him this way, but the ache below the belt grows more unbearable the longer she does so. In the back of his mind he realizes that he doesn't actually know if he could even come this way. This may be one of the few things he has never done before. 

And he really, really wants to come.

The minutes pass. Beautiful and torturous minutes of kissing and grazing. They press their foreheads together, gasping for air and neither unaffected. In this moment one of Chloe's hands slips away. He almost complains until he feels her tugging at the zipper and sighs with relief. That sighs turns into a low groan when his cock falls into her hand and she grips him tightly. She strokes him slowly, pressing her mouth to his as she does so. Her thumb smears a drop of precome over the red tip before tracing the vein with the tip of her finger, clearly enjoying the way he shivers in response.

He's never been so hard in his life.

He chokes out her name. Not "Detective." Her _name_. Chloe kisses his forehead and drops down, resting on her haunches. She grips the base and licks a stripe from there to the dripping head of his cock. His wings shudder.

Keeping her eyes on his she swirls her tongue over and around the tip. He watches her, transfixed. Those beautiful blue eyes, her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders in loose waves. Those full lips sucking the tip now, moaning as she does so. Just the tip. He reaches behind him and holds onto the railing of the balcony. From this angle he can see the tips of her breasts as the slight wind blows her shirt around, making his mouth water even more. Really, it's his shirt. She wears it every time she stays with him, which has become more and more often. Since they work together, it isn't every day he gets to come home to her. Unless it's Lux related business like tonight.

"You minx." He gasps, in awe at the sight of her letting it slip out between her lips ever so slowly. He tries to sound teasing, but it's no use. He can't be that way with her. He sounds as unsteady as he feels. Raw.

Nonetheless, Chloe smirks a bit. She licks her lips and takes him into her mouth properly. All of him. He curses as he watches his length disappear until he can feel himself brush the back of her throat. Her clever tongue curls up beneath his cock and kneads with the tip as she holds him there. It still amazes him, how she can do this with such ease. All of his jokes and improprieties aside, he is very well endowed and not everyone could take it. Well, truthfully very few have ever been able to. Which was why the first time she'd done this he'd wondered how it was that she wasn't made for him. He isn't sure if she simply does not have a gag reflex, but he does know he couldn't have dreamed a better mouth in a million years.

Lucifer whimpers quietly, arching into her mouth a bit. He doesn't need to speak for Chloe to understand what he wants. She doesn't tease him. She simply holds onto the base with one hand and presses the other on his trembling abdomen and gets to work, moving up and down his length with a control and finesse that makes his toes curl. He can't help but feel like he's being taken care of and his eyes slip closed. The sounds of the city are distant behind them but the sound of her mouth on him is closer and intoxicating, the way she moans around him shoots pleasure up his spine. Before long he feels the edge appear, and he's too aroused to fight it. He feels too safe with her to care about how fast she's gotten him there, too. His feathers ruffle, but what he feels is the opposite of annoyance. He thrusts into her mouth, meeting her eager movements. Her mouth is so wet, so warm. Every part of her is his home.

"Gonna come," he warns, breathless. Chloe nods but doesn't pull away. She almost never does. 

Seconds later he spills down her throat with a broken moan, his wings stretching out as far as they go. He looks down, clenches his jaw and places a hand to the side of her head as she carries him through it and swallows every drop. He shudders hard, grunting. When he's finished she lets him go with a pop, and smiles at him. He's still hard, and it makes him huff a laugh before bending down and picking her up with ease. She squeals and grips his arms, one of her own wrapping around his shoulders while he presses their mouths together again, loving the taste of himself on her lips. Her thighs wrap around his waist.

"Do you trust me?" He whispers into her mouth.

She runs a hand over his cheek.

"You know I do."

At that he turns them over and sets her down on the railing, watching her eyes go wide and limbs tighten around him before relaxing again. She knows he'd never let her fall. Still, he tightens his grip around her waist to secure her faith. Their noses nuzzle together and he seals his lips to her once more before positioning himself at her entrance. She gasps her approval. She's bare and unbelievably wet as he slides into her, their moans tangling together into one. She drenches his cock, her cunt a vice around him and he drops his head to her shoulder, burying his face in her neck with a groan. Chloe slides one hand into his hair and kisses his temple. He grips her thigh, thrusting into her slowly but deeply.

"I love you." She whispers into his ear, voice trembling and ending in a cry of pleasure as he buries himself in her again. His memory snaps back to this exact spot, where she'd said those precious words for the first time. Words he never thought he'd hear.

_I love you. I love you. Please don't leave._

And he never will. Never again. He clutches her tighter, his pace quickening now. He understands now, the difference between fucking and sex. And the difference between sex and making love. He understands being inside of her isn't just for pleasure's sake, as amazing as that pleasure is. It's about being as close to her as he possibly could be. In every way. He kisses up her neck and jaw.

"I love you." He replies into her mouth. The words still feel foreign on his tongue, but they also feel powerfully and completely true.

_It was you, Chloe. It always has been._

He watches her lose herself in orgasm, her head falling back and her body writhing around his, crying out his name into the night as she holds him tight.

He feels the immense trust she has in him. He feels the miracle of even being here with her at all.

Unexpectedly, his wings wrap around the both of them as he follows her into bliss.


End file.
